Outsider: A Legend Is Born
by B1uest0ne
Summary: Chance, a 20 year old college studend must struggle to keep his sanity as he is thrown into a chaotic world of magic, tyranny, and magical creatures once dismissed as old legends. Will he survive? Or will he succumb to death's cold embrace?
1. Chapter 1

Chance sat at the desk of his computer, and his friends had just beat some losers on CS:GO sixteen to nothing and;to be honest, he wasn't very surprised. He closed his laptop and pushed himself out of his chair, leaving an outline of where his butt had just been. Waving goodbye to his Dakimakura, he headed out into the woods behind his house.

"Maybe i'll head over to Jared's house." He said, but then he shook his head to himself, saying:"He's got homework, doesn't he?"

So he sat on his porch, watching the time pass. It was a cool summer day, and he didn't want it to go to waste.

After about an hour, the peaceful calm had gotten quite boring, and he longed for something fun to do. The LARP club wouldn't have a meeting for another week, and he was sick of Counter Strike.

Minecraft would've been fun, but he'd slain that damned dragon a million times and it just wasn't very interesting anymore. A couple minutes later he decided to head out into the woods behind his house to practice with the Compound Bow he'd gotten for his fifteenth birthday, five years ago. He'd gotten quite rusty and he wanted to be able to snipe like a pro.

Putting on his LARP gear -A backpack full of survival tools,Leather armour, light steel plates and;the highlight of his gear, two one handed katanas crafted by one of his old friends, the greatest damned blacksmith he ever knew. He'd made his armor, too; but it was nothing compared to the balance and beauty of those blades.

One of the blades was, infact, real. The other was a dulled one he used solely for LARPing.

The real one, marked by a Crimson ribbon around it's seathe,was nicknamed "Roukanken", after his waifu's own blade. He carried it for self defense.

He missed the old bastard.

They used to go out into the forest and train at that same clearing. One day, however; he just disappeared. No one had even seen him or heard of him since. The nature of it was so... _strange._ The forest was too small to get lost in, and they'd lived in the area for most of their lives.

Even if he did get lost, the rescue crews should've been able to-

He stopped himself. Thinking of his dead friend would only spoil his day, he thought to himself. I've got to get better, for him.

Satisfied with the way his armour fit, he grabbed his bow and quiver and hiked off into the woods to train, saddened, but not discouraged.

- **END OF PARAGRAPH ONE, UPDATING DAILY** -

Note: There seems to be a glitch where, if you upload from mobile, several words go missing. I will try to keep it correct but please be considerate of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly after entering the forest, Chance couldn't find the trail he usually took to the clearing where he used to train,although he felt in his gut that he should've seen it a long while ago.

He also couldn't seem to find the dirt road that ran straight through the forest that connected his hometown,Joestown, to it's sister town Clarksville.

Confused,he stumbled blindly through the forest, barely able to see a thing as the sky darkened around him.

Chance tripped over the root of a tree in his confusion and found himself falling down a large hill. He winced in pain as he felt the sharp rocks tearing into the back, and after a long fall, he sled to an abrupt stop.

He lay there stunned as a terrible, searing pain ravaged his entire being.

He was going to die like his friend. Alone, never to be found. As his hurting lungs struggled to force air into his body, he resented the way he was to die. Alone. That's the worst way to die. Alone and forgotten. Like him. Like his friend.

He saw...light. A light so bright and pure that for a moment, he thought he might've been in heaven itself, he felt the pain start to fade,and after what seemed like hours, welcoming darkness consumed his vision and,with a sudden feeling of peacefulness, he drifted off into the unknown.

Chance woke to an overwhelming sense of dizzyness. He could barely stand, and his mind was jumbled and disorganized after processing what he'd remembered from the previous night.

Looking up, he seemed to be in an entirely different part of the forest;but, upon closer inspection of the trees, he found that they weren't like the oaks native to his area. The bark was so... _strange_.This couldn't be his doubted there were even trees like this in his state. The air was so _clean_ and _fresh_ compared to the polluted stench he was used to. It gave him a feeling of peace and calm, like that feeling he'd always get after slaying a mighty boss. It was a good feeling. The clearing was shrouded in an unearthly quiet, and not even the birds he caught glimpses of flying overhead made a single peep of noise.

Confused, he lifted himself up.

"Why is everything so..quiet?" He asked himself out loud.

The screech of a beast flying overhead was his answer.


End file.
